


Myth Of the Fallen Star (Transformers x Reader

by FaithPotatoe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithPotatoe/pseuds/FaithPotatoe
Summary: "Please never let go”A being made of stars was gazed, eyes green as of life, their dress was colored of purple and blue star dust…A hand transparent like silk and gentle, tears fell from their eyes reaching out. “Please” Her begging echoed through space the portal closing her into a darkness.“I Don't Wanna Die” she whispered at lost moment a large metal servo reached out, run down and creaking… “I...Will never let you go”





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold my hand and never let go”

A being made of stars was gazed, eyes green as of life, their dress was colored of purple and blue star dust…  
A hand transparent like silk and gentle, tears fell from their eyes reaching out. “Please” Her begging echoed through space the portal closing her into a darkness.

“I Don't Wanna Die” she whispered at lost moment a large metal servo reached out, run down and creaking… “I...Will never let you g-”

 

Eyes snapping open and jolting up the blankets and pillows falling off the girls frame. (E/C) eyes gazed around and wiped the sweating brow confused, their voice shook. “That dream again?” She questioned as silence filled  the room…

“(f/n) Must have already left for class.” (y/n) groaned looking down at her pajamas realizing she was late for school. “Oh Frag!!!” She yelped out running to the messy closet grabbing a random pair of clothes not even caring if it was winter and she grabbed summer shorts and a halloween shirt of orange and black spider web pattern.

(Y/n) didn't even notice the snow outside… All she knew was that today her school was going to Jasper Nevada, she was just gonna guess that the principal's daughter got tired of the snow and wanted to go somewhere warmer near the canyons…

That girl was already a beach bunny, why did she need more tanning?

 

The notification sound came from her phone, not even minding she was late, flipping the phone open was a text from (f/n)

 

*friends name*: were waiting for you, Jenny is throwing a fit that we're not leaving without youಠ_ಠ

*you*: almost rwady!

Tossing the phone to lazy to care of the misspelled word that would trigger your friend greatly…

The already packed suitcase was a plus, but it felt like something was missing… “Oh my phone” reaching for the phone and lifted it up to examine it was fine…

“I almost lost my baby” (y/n) whined and took the suitcase running outside to catch a taxi to the airport.

 

*time skip*

 

 

Luckily (y/n) made it to the airport and was sitting alone in the plane, (f/n) was sitting with their crush and it was a bit lonely, whenever (y/n) so much as looked out the window at the clouds and sky she felt a queasiness in  her stomach. It wasn't like a stomach ache, it was like a uneasy feeling of discomfort...something gnawing at the edge of her mind…

“You destroyed my home”

 

A sudden headache passed and her nails dug in her scalp, a sound like metal was tearing her mind. A teacher noticed this and got some painkillers saying to pop her ears...but this felt like something more than a headache.  
Those words crossing in her head like a broken record never stopping,the wonder and mystery.  
These random dreams and words of vices were just getting worse when the school said something about going to Jasper Nevada…  
“We will be arriving in Jasper nevada in a few minutes,please buckle up for a bumpy ride” the sweet polite voice that  belonged to the flight attendant made a ding and (y/n) quickly pulled on the leather like belt with a sigh...it was bumpy, aloud jerk in the plane startled the (H/c) haired girl her gaze went to the window seeing jets...it was the most interesting thing, the jets somehow had a familiar feeling...the clouds took over covering the Jets….then plane came to a stop when the plane landed on the runway…

Jenny was the first off to barf in a garbage can, it took all on the (e/c) eyed girl to not laugh seeing the blond puking up her organs, her organs are probably as tan as her skin… “Dibs on the souvenir shop first” (f/n) yelled walking off from the rest of the group.

 

(Readers Pov)

You pursed your lips following after your friend to the small shop, as usual there were magnets and stuff...you saw nothing good..but in the corner of your eyes there was a bin of stuff for 99 cents. But That wasn't what had your attention,  in the bin there was a black crystal, it was medium and something inside your stomach turned telling you to touch it.

The crystal sparked at your touch turning into a cool blue, it buzzed gently like a engine almost on how it purred to life… you walked over asking to buy it. The clerk took one look and said that it was 20$, (F/n) was right behind you and gasped throwing a stuffed animal she wanted to buy from him and said you picked it from a reject box..  
It wasn't long before the teachers got involved and everything went down… in the end you were able to keep the pretty rock that was almost like a battery from how it glowed...  
But after that fiasco you hopped into a bus going to a hotel…

“Sir, We have a signal on Pure energon”

 

\------end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Pounding seeing the walls closing in on you like a bug about to be crushed by something bigger,The feeling that always seemed to make you panic and scream on the top of your lungs the fire that burned greatly. Only the feeling was gone as your body hit the hotel floor seeing (f/n) was scared and was awake looking at you. “Have you gone to the doctor for this yet?” She asked softly slightly shaken from your sudden screams of despair in your sleep.  
“No.” You answered quickly ashamed of almost waking the whole hotel. ”Dad says it's probably genetic, but i doubt it since i don't hear him screaming every night”You mumbled the last sentence bitterly in thought of your old man…

(f/n) frowned at you and grabbed the stuffed animal she got from the store and sat beside you both in silence and shaved the stuffed animal in your arms making a weird noise of a tiny scream.” m’lady (Y/n), please feel better and tell the all wise (f/n)what your nightmare was about~” (f/n) mimicked the sound of a baby for the voice and you couldn't help but smile softly at them the tears gone from your eyes…

“It was… I felt like i was gonna get crushed and the walls around me are closing in on me.I was suffocating on something…”your voice trailed off and you grimaced as the stuffed animal flopped over and your friend wrapped their arms around you to comfort you…  
(f/n) was frowning at you sadly and closed her eyes as it took awhile for you to notice they fell asleep.

They ended up flipping over just like the stuffed animals leaving you to being alone in the silent hotel room.  You remembered you left the crystal on your dresser and your hands reached out for it greedily as your fingertips first touched it the stone glowed blue and you lifted it into your palm staring at it like it was a giant firefly. A smile grew on your face as it seems it was humming with so much power. It reminded you of a battery…  
You giggled and went into awe as the stone turned pink and yellow… “it's almost like a moon stone.”your voice seemed light as so did your body…

“Maybe it can be a good luck charm for my dreams..” you mumbled and leaned back down with the stone against your chest your hand gripping it never to left go… And too your surprise you fell asleep…

 

_Some where else in Nevada_

 

“Lord Megarton has been having many nightmares lately,if that is what humans call them.” Breakdown hummed his Red companion ignoring what he said for the second cutting into metal, Gazing up to him. “Well i could only guess of the stress he may be under.” Breakdown snorted at His friends remark. “Starscream isn't complaining.”  
Knockout rolled his optics with a sigh refinishing his dead project, There was no need to do anything else to it, But Megatron has been weird lately when given the order to Find The Pure energon that was appearing and disappearing as quick as random throwed grenades. “Well It's been more peaceful since he started having these episodes…”Knockout wiped his servos off of the purple like energon that almost stained his oh so precious paint job.  
“Humans are getting annoying, They stare and think we're emotionless machines.” Breakdown blurted suddenly while Knockout looked over to stare. “Where did this suddenly come from?” Breakdown frowned seeming to be confused as well. “Well… If we were emotionless there wouldn't be war right?”

“How?”

“If we had no emotions we wouldn't have hate,and grudges.therefor there was no reason to fight because we would feel no greed,And we probably wouldn't have re-population since we feel no love to Sparkmates, We probably wouldn't even have sparkmates…”

“Breakdown?”

“Yeah?”

“What the frag have you been reading?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop harassing me (f/n)”you mumbled out bitterly as the (h/c)ette was poking your cheeks wanting to see the crystal since last night she saw it glowing orange and yellow in your hand but as soon as she grabbed it turned black and lost life. “Oh come ON!!!, If it glows in your hands maybe you're  some kind of princess of uni-zombies or something!!!” she exclaimed her eyes wide with wonder with smile on her face. “Uni-Zombies?, really?!” you shot her a look as she shrugged her shoulders pouting. “Hey it sounds cooler than just a princess of stones.” she reasoned making your eyes roll subconsciously.

‘Im neither of that,i was just bought a stone from a store and the clerk harasses me for more money, It turn out to glow at night…’

 You thought as sudden depression was on your features.   “Its changing color again!!!” She squealed out as your arm was jerked up by her needy hands holding up the crystal as it was a violet. “Maybe it's a mood stone” you reasoned.

Your friend chuckled and pulled you along as you walked into the bus  putting the crystal in your pocket. Waiting for the bus to start up, it was taking forever...  
Well until a unsettling rumble sounded from the bus ,making you yelp gripping onto the seat, Black jets were in the sky close to the ground before they shifted into other beings. “GIANT ROBOTS!!!”  Jenny screamed on the top of her lungs seeing the sleek metal being with jet wings, “seeker” (f/n) whispered making you look to her confused as she looked at you with a frown. “I gotta go” she said quickly and stood up pushing the bus doors open and ran to a alleyway.   ”(F/N)!!!” you screamed for your only friend as she abandoned you too this robot…

“ Pesky humans, so many in one place because of this yellow vehicle” The jet like robot grumble his voice high pitched and  red like eyes… Let's just call him “sleeky” sounds like something (f/n) would make up…  
“Sleeky” walked closer and easily tore the roof of the bus off with his claw like hands glaring down at everyone,Jenny fainted wich you laughed under your breath until terror came across you seeing “Sleeky” pull out a radio like device as it beeped profoundly, he smirked down at them. “Where is the Pure Energon?” he hissed seeming to be in a hurry,no one answered as they were more over just screaming in terror and bolting out of the bus, somehow you didn't budge a bit, staring at “sleeky”it dawned that it somehow was like what you saw in your nightmares, made of metal and glowing eyes…

You swallowed thickly until he lifted you up in his servo almost crushing you but you survived  as you were up to his face seeing him up close… the first thing that crossed your mind. “Your somehow cute” you mumbled aloud seeing shock take over “sleeky’s” face. The sounds of fans reached your ears. He finally broke “where is the pure energon…” his voice more raspy glaring at you wearily… you couldn't say anything before the crystal in your pocket glowed and your hand reached to your pocket pulling out the now cobalt blue crystal seeing it shift from the colors of purple and blue.

He greedily took it from your palm with the thin digits her had, the color dispersed turning black like it did when (f/n) touched it… his optics narrowed at this. “Is this some kind of trick?!” He hissed out glaring as you as he dropped it back in your palm seeing it glow yet again. He looked baffled and took it again from you as it kinda got boring at his shock… “what are you?” he finally asked looking at you as the crystal was back in your pocket, His grip was tight so he definitely didn't plan on letting you go…

“Can you let m-” A metal punched “Sleeky” in the face plates before you could finish the sentence feeling his grip on you let go and you were falling to the ground.  
“You ok?” a soft voice asked as you uncovered your ears slowly opening your eyes to see your body didn't become a smashed stain on the road… Instead a large metallic hands held you, orange and red paint like designs of flames from a car, but you looked up to see (f/n/e/c) optics, “(f-f/n)” you blubbered seeing the eyes were the same but more engineered… “Sorry i took forever, my holoform was stuck since i haven't transformed for over 30 years” she chuckled out lifting you higher up.

“I'll explain later, but now we must escape from This decepticon” She growled looking over to see “sleeky” was back on his peds and didn't look happy. “Great a new autobot” his voiced was dry with humor as (f/n) snarled baring her denta while holding you carefully, you looked down and felt dizzy… “i'm no autobot” she hissed taking a step back from almost crushing a car. “(f/n)...” you trailed off getting scared as she looked down at you and turned from the Grey and red optic Decepticon to look at you.

“Open shot” You didn't have time to think as A grey fist hit (f/n) in the face plates scaring you as she fell back using her servos to block you as she fell to the ground. “Cheap shot” Your now mechanical friend growled out making quick glances at you for your safety. She gritted her denta before your very eyes widen seeing her open hand turned into a gun and flames bursted out catching the seeker in the face plates.

“That should have him for awhile,let's go!!!”She mumbled before running away with you, but you screamed as she shifted into a small Ford with red and yellow flame pattern and a phoenix on the hood. “Sleeky” growled out as (f/n) was too fast driving away that the sand was kicking up a dust trail… you were on some nice comfy seats sitting up to see a Light blue and Violet Harley drive up next to the Ford. “honestly im too scared to ask what the hell is going on…” you whispered as you leaned against the seat closing your eyes anxiety hitting hard. “There should be a abandoned gas station not far..” (f/n) voice broke through on the radio scaring the living bejesus out of you. “How would you know that?” You gasped for air after almost having a panic attack yet again.

“SkyWhip told me.” she reasoned as you finally calmed down enough to process what she was saying.”Who,s SkyWhip?” you asked as a honk sounded beside you to see the weird colored Harley beside you. “Great so cars can talk and giant robots with Weird colors are actually my friends.”you said sarcastically the venom on the tip of your tongue. (f/n) sighed out and didn't say anything before a small gas station was ahead. “I promise i'll tell you everything when we get there…” The uncertainty in your friends voice was disturbing,was this really your lifelong friend, and why was a brightly colored Harley following you without a driver???


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was bumpy not giving you a second to think about something without a large bump  almost knocking you out of your seat. "so many things happened, Your friend turned i to some kind of machine and a Varicolored Harley following after you.

"Were here" You gazed up through the windshield seeing a empty looking Gas station in the middle of this desert, Canyons around and a empty street. You quickly pulled the handle ad stepped out moving a few feet away from the car, " I want Answers" you looked behind yourself seeing the Car shift back into that being from before. "I expected you too" Your so called 'Friend' Was now leaning down, a better view of her...the orange and red paint job seemed like from a Chinese kind of art.

"My name is Phoenix,Given to me from you many thousands of years back." She moved her servo to her chest. "it has been my duty to protect my creator,Which is you" She ended as your jaw was on the ground "what?" you asked total confusion in your head. "i cant say anything else since your memories were sealed...but In any easier words i could say your in danger."

Confusion,robots,creators,stones,and fake friends....

"How are you even like this?" You glanced at her up and down. "last time i checked you were a human with flesh and real eyes." you mumbled softly seeing the Harley rumbled. "SkyWhip wants to say you look pretty." Phoenix looked back and then too you. "you also created her." she added and you nodded not really buying any of this crap right now. "So who am I suppose to be endanger by?" you asked just going along with what was going on. 

"Prime and Megatonus...wait i think its megatron now." Phoenix tapped her helm like to get it working by flicking it. The motorcycle rumbled again. "yeah megaton, Thanks SkyWhip"  
 You rolled your eyes at them, "sure, Sounds absolutely evil." You drawled and Phoenix seemed to frown, from what you could see on her face plates. It was Actually hard to tell since a battle mask covered where the mouth was suppose to be at.

"well Prime isn't...but it would be best to Avoid him." She added and her optics narrowed,"who knows how he would react seeing you alive" She whispered out and shook her helm slowly.  
"i had enough, i Just want to go Home" you mumbled running your hand through your (short/long) hair.

"Im afraid to say this...but..." Phienox trailed off and you had a chill crawling up your spine from the words that semed to bring horror to your mind. 

"Your home is gone"

 

{Creation is a powerful gift,But destruction is a gift as well to balance out the creation}


	5. A/N

Hello my dear readers!

Tis me the author! *doges tomato* 

I just wanted to say thank you to the readers who supported this book so far, its actually my first transformer book.  
the idea for this book ha been in my head for a long time so its nice to see people like it.

 

I have a twist for this story, If you can give me your Cybertronian Oc description and traits it may end up in this story. Also your comments make me smile

 

Soon in the chapters you will be able to make choices by voting down in the comments

 

Dont worry~ the games have just beguin~

 

{please leave a heart and comment down belowwww~}


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is no longer an exitance,merely a fake memory

"what do you mean my home is Gone?" You asked your jaw  seemed to tighten. "Your home and everything...it was all a allusion" Phoenix seemed almost ashamed before you Started laughing and leaned against a broken concrete wall. 

"hahahahaaaah...your joking right?" you asked as Phoenix shook her helm and SkyWhip's engine rumbled sadly

"No,The human Culture is truly one of the easiest societies i have seen. Its not hard to add in fake software into the schools and put in images of a house..." Phoenix looked down at you and frowned. "im Sorry to say that those weren't even your parents,Just holoforms that were used to stabilize your life in order to think you were normal."

You stared at her a glossed look in your eyes like glass.Everything was fake,almost like the principles fake boobs but...this was just like all the nightmares you had Ever Had. And for some reason you were cool with it?  
 "Ok,no home, and no family." you mumbled out solemnly seeing that Phoenix flinched.   
 "that's untrue, We are your family,Even if you don't remember us...you created us..made what w are today." Pheinox narrowed her optics and sunk down, Kneeling to you...

"It dosn't matter what happens,Im your family, and So is SkyWhip."

"How?,Im made of flesh and bone while your made of machine parts and metal." You drawled as your eyes burned for some reason,Must have been the hot desert air that was seeming to get hotter by the second. "Well... Its hard to explain,But in a simple way to say this is that you have these powers!" Phoenix paused and tapped her helm. "You can create...Cybertronians..." She mumbled the last part out before the Neon Harley shifted into a bot that was smaller but had neon markings like some kind of hip hop graffiti.

"Jenny?" Your jaw dropped as the facial features were almost the same almost throwing everything you knew out of bounds. "Hello Fa- I mean (y/n)" She quickly corrected her words as Phoenix elbowed the neon bot in the side. "Y-you..." You trailed off eyes wide.

"I am SkyWhip, Its a honor to be by your side again Creator." Her voice was soothing unlike the jenny you knew, Almost... you could still feel their voice was the same but different tone. "I can alter my tone accordingly." She answered catching your attention.

"SkyWhip, its rude to read minds" Phoenix warned her demeanor changed in a flash from friendly to a body guard in 4 seconds... "sorry, Im still learning." Skywhip bowed  moving away from you slowly.

"So what now.." Your voice caught their attention immediately as  something wet streamed down your eyes, it was burning making your vision blurry. "Now that everything i knew was a lie..." You swallowed back a voice crack and looked up at them. "Now what..."

Phienox frowned and looked away to the sun that was setting down making the sky match her paint job of reds and yellows, "Tonight you rest, But tomorrow..." A sharp grin firmed on her denta as she reached down and wiped your tears away with a digit. "Tomorrow you learn and remember." 

The tears were gone just staring at phoenix and this reminded you of those movies of the heroic music coming on and all... "This is not a TV show, stop acting heroic." You said bluntly and SkyWhip snorted and Phoenix drooped down. "aw man" 

You were starting to smile seeing how Phoenix was still your friend having the same traits and all... "So what exactly are we doing tomorrow?" You never got the true Answer until SkyWhip popped up. "We need more people on our team." She cheered and Walked over and lifted you up suddenly making you yelp.

"So your Gonna have to remember and Create some alleys"

 

"What?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardships mess everyone up

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice."

"What makes you say that?

"Cause every time i close my eyes, I can See his face."

"Is he smiling?"

"No, He's Crying"  
_______________________________________________________

Waking up was a slow process, First off you were sleeping on a dusty chair that was used in the break room of this broken gas station. Second there was arguing outside besides the sudden sound of tearing metal, sounded like a car was torn in half making anyone's ears bleed.

Ignoring everything you could possible anything to get just one more wink of sleep...But then a loud crash ended your patience and you ran out seeing The Two femme's were tearing down broken metal and a bunch of paint was around them. "What in Hell's name is this.." you Muttered seeing the two were Arguing which color of paint smelled more fresh. " It wont matter, the Starculare energy will Make everything new so it wont matter!" Phoenix rumbled pulling away the can of paint as SkyWhip refused and the Poor can tore like a child's stuffed bear and paint fell to the ground and covered their peds...

"You both deserve that." You said out loud as their heads turned too you and they suddenly looked very sheepish. "Good morning" SkyWhip spoke up as you yawned and ran a hand through your greasy hair. "Morning SkyWhip" You grumbled walking over to them staring at the spilled substance as the smell of wet paint made you nauseous. "Clean it up.." You mumbled and walked away as the two suddenly got to work like mindless drones given orders.

Walking over to the side of the Station you spot a Small telephone booth and your hope seemed to skyrocket for no reason, The empty thoughts of calling your parents and telling them you were kidnapped, your best friend turns out to be a alien that took down this other alien bot you named "Sleeky"

But you soon realized there weren't any wires connected and it was basically a heap of metal, thank you false hope...you pull at my heart strings... "(y/n), We finished cleaning come over here." Skywhip called and you sighed out walking back to see the two had a bunch of metal that  was all broken car parts... "what is this?" You asked out seeing some oil was leaking from a torn out engine part.

"Materials for you." Phoenix crossed her arms proudly and walked over leaning on the building of the Station, Damn shes huge. "Materials for what?, Im no mechanic." You moved over to Sky Whip as she chuckled ad shook her helm. "We decided that in order for you to remember you should try one of your most...unique powers"

"oh yeah, on your stupid ramble you said something about divine powers.." You mumbled out and Phoenix chuckled as SkyWhip huffed, "It wasn't a Ramble, I was informing you while you were thinking about How good a Tatter tot would taste." You blushed embarrassment showing on your face.

"enough you two." Gazing over phoenix sighed and sat down Gazing at you, her normal smile was gone and replaced with a frown, " Creation is a powerful thing, Something must be destroyed in return." She Looked over to the broken pieces of metal. "So create something with this."

"How?, I don't have any tools and the best i can make is a can with holes!" You exclaim looking over to the Pile of Slag And SkyWhip shook her helm with disappointment and rolled her optics. "Use your head,Its something inside you..." She Rolled the words out slowly but her words only seemed like gibberish.

"Inside me?"  You got tired of everything and sat down crossing your arms to stare at the pile. "So im not aloud to physically touch it? " Skywhip nodded. "Don't touch it or even try to move it.." She took a patio umbrella she found and stuck it in the ground as it covered you. "Im going to the nearest town and get you real food,Phoenix will stay here."  She moved away and you turned to Stop her but the bot's body Revolved into a different form and she skidded off back to the small town..

"Dammit" You grumbled and looked to Phoenix but She was already a Car and Started to drive in circles around the station for not reason. "Your Fragging with me right?" You dropped down and Sat back by the umbrella that was half way in the ground thanks to the neon femmes strong force.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author.Ace.exel had stopped working do to technical difficulties

*error* *Author,Ace,exel* *Rebooting*

ReBoOtInG cOmPlEtE @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sweat was dripping down your forehead from the heat, Heck the thoughts of that stupid bus's AC was enough to drive you crazy. SkyWhip was still not here and Phoenix was now Making funny tracks in the Ground like pictures with her tires, "God its so hot" You whined out as your clothes were wet with sweat...

The Site of Metal was strangely starting to piss you off besides the constant feeling of dread every time the Umbrella will suddenly topple over due to the rotten dirt this desert had. Heck the Sun was already about to hit the rocks as it brought a certain relief of ho cool it was gonna feel. 

"Im so sick o the sire of metal and this heat." You growled and Leaned back onto the ground not even caring about the dirt... " I just need more sleep,This already is a fucking nightmare cant get any worse right?" You Closed your eyes waiting for something to happen... You couldn't sleep,but the ground felt cool oddly...

Opening your eyes you Jerked up in surprise seeing the sun was already down and the sky was a orange and green hue. "I want even asleep!" You gaped out and Looked around seeing Phoenix in her Alt mode sleeping on a small lump of dirt. "Fantastic" You grumbled out seeing SkyWhip was still not here... You wanted food!

Laying back down you felt something uncomfortable poke you in the side and you grumbled out reaching into your pocket and pulled out that mood stone you completely forgot about, Want "Sleeky" After this thing?, However Now the stone was buzzing in your hands like a bee would. Its color was shifting or Blue and green reminding you of the sunset. The feeling felt oddly nice and a smile came across your face deciding to stop distracting yourself,There was no more reason to complain now that its night and all.

"Create...Didn't Phoenix say i was their Creator?," You mumbled and gripped the stone between your hands. "They look like their built of metal, but in any way..how did i create them?" Pondering for awhile you stared at the metal until a small creak was heard breaking your concentration. "I could have sworn it was working!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creation is the beginning to the end

“Phoenix!”you yelled for your friend as she did a front flip over the store and landed on her peds looking around cautiously as you raised a bow at her strange behavior.”umm...Can you help me?” you asked as she dropped the attacking stance. “oh,nope”She said quickly as you flail your arms and fell backwards onto the ground dramatically.

“But why though?”you asked her as she shook her helm,”cause it's something you should remember on your own.” Cursing under your breath you hummedin thought and glared at the red and orange bot. “At least give me a hint!”  
“No”

“why?”

“I already said why.”

She cooly replied and it pushed your buttons abit as she sat down and looked across the Desert The sky was dark cobalt blue npo only and one star was in the sky. “The stars” Phoenix replied Making you look at her and then to the one star in the sky. “You mean the giant ball of gas that rests in space?” you asked as Phoenix shook her head.

“No.well yes, that is true but...what is in the middle of the star?”  She asked and you looked up “i dont know i'm not a scientist.” you mumbled out through gritting teeth truly irritated.Why was Phoenix suddenly telling you all these things,Looking at her you can see that she feels like she feels at home when she is around you.

“When you first created me,You welcomed me with open arms and a family.”She said as a smile grew on her face plates.”everyone was so kind and hyper,I just wanted to fit in.” She reached onto her chest plates placing her servo on her chest and sighed. “But you told me that everyone was made different for a reason…”

 

“Memories,stars,family...You gave each of these things a strong meaning”Her orange optics were on you as she reached down and picked you up in her servos and she stood up, you got a full view of the heap metal and engine parts, not to mention the paint buckets from earlier.

“Just try..”She urged you and you sat down in her servo,you close your trying to think, you couldn't help but feel like your body was feeling lighter. Like you were floating and nothing was holding you up...something warm was put in your palm.

A unknown force seemed to be guiding your thoughts, Pain suddenly hit you hard as you reached up to grab your head before a voice echoed in your head. “Spark” emptiness filled your head again before pain washed over hearing the voice again “..in….a….i...spark” It hurt to think of anything else, but you were finally concentrated you decided it was not time to give up now  
“Insi...a…..is a spark”

The words were coming clearer and clearer as the pain got worse, “Inside a …. Is a spark.” You were almost there, it was almost about to part your lips before a scream echoed in your mind and you snapped out of it and realized you were the one who screamed. Phoenix looked at you with wide eyes of worry and shock, she cautiously petted your head to sooth you down.

Reaching up to wipe away the tears you found no tears on your hands, Glowing blue fluid was on your hand and streaming down your eyes. “Phoenix!!!” You called at her wanting help all that was happening was like getting hit in the head with a hammer to realize a different existence yet again.

Phoenix tried her best to help you as she wiped the weird fluid from your eyes as it didn't burn or anything,it just scared you to death. “Its fine calm down.” she soothed out as you couldn't help but sob more. A sound of a engine sounded out making you look to the sound as Skywhip was back and had a bunch of grocery bags on the back of her seat…

“Im ba- what happened?”She cut off her cheerful voice shifting back into Her so called ‘normal’ self and walked over holding the grocery bags and noticed you were crying with that weird liquid. “Doesn't look good,i'll get you cleaned up.”She used her free servo to pick you up and move over to the abandoned store leaving Phoenix alone with the heap of metal.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thank goodness this place still has supplies such as these towels.” Skywhip sighed as she was in a human like form but the Bike was just outside the station. She was just as you thought like jenny, same hair same eyes, but her voice was different tone just as she said before of changing tones and voices easily. SkyWhip wiped your face with the purple towel and had a few water bottles empty one for your face to clean it. ”If anything i want a shower” You grumbled as you were clean now, SkyWhip nodded and put down a bag down as it was filled with goodies that were wrapped up,like a bear claw and cinnamon roll.

“You need food so I thought this would help you for energy.” She said in a motherly like tone that sounded familiar to you mothers. “Skywhip..” You trailed off as she looked at you with a humm “do you guys eat?”  
“Yes, but not as much as human do.” She answered with certain amount of pep “what do you eat though?” You pushed on to her as she sighed out. ”Metals...energon”

 

“EW” you stuck your tongue out at her playfully, “Copper is the sweetest.” She pointed out making you think. “I think i saw a roll of copper wire by the bathrooms” You barely got a chance to say anything else before you heard the bikes engine from outside and Skywhips holoform glitch and then faded out to nothing.You chuckled out and smiled leaning against the wall looking down at the purple rag It was colored with the glowing neon blue...

 

“(y/n)?” Phoenix voice caught your ears as you peered out by the door seeing your friend was sitting down looking at you. “Are you feeling better?” she asked as a loud banggscared the craP out of you as SkyWhip might have broken the small bathroom built out there. “Yeah, i'm better.”You tell her and smiled otto the bot as she sighed out sadly and  rubbed the back of the helm, “I know i'm pushy and all but…”She paused staring at you. You just smiled back happily as you just felt really good for some unknown reason..}|

“Never mind.”

“What?”

“I was just curious.”

“Then ask the question”

“When you were concentrating what happened?”

 

“I heard a voice” You tell her and looked off in the distance, “It was spaced but i couldn't make it out clearly.” Phoenix Stared at you urging to tell more of what you heard.”I Don't know anything else about it besides it saying inside something is a spark.” You told her and her optics seemed to have recognition in them. “Remember what i asked you earlier?”She said and you frowned as she smiled. “What's inside a star?”

Your eyes widened and it felt something missing was replaced inside you.  

 

“Inside a Star is a Spark” your voice glitched between your own and something else that was stronger. A sudden sound of screeching metal scared you turning your head to see the heap of metal was moving and the paint was spilled but had no gravity… Phoenix put you down pushing you towards it making you swallow thickly gazing at the floating metal scraps, you walked forward taking small steps before a field of some kind or energy surrounded the metal almost pushed you off your feet,Phoenix flinched watching from afar as you kept walking forward....

Electricity ran in your veins making every pulse of your heart feel like it was a rock was striking you down. Heart Pounding against your ribs,making everything seem to blur, your hands connects with a slab of metal.

Sparks went flying from your fingertips the colors shifted like rainbows until the sparks turned lilac blue and the rusty metal broke reforming into silver platings all of the parts seemed to take different form until all the parts started to connecting automatically and The electricity became too much for your body making you fall back head hitting the ground hard…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey,you awake?” Your body was being shaken awake to see phoenix  gazing down at you with her orange optics and nudging you with her servo, “my body hurts” You mumbled out through a clenched jaw and she chuckled.  
“”So you wanna sleep or see what you made?” She said with a giant grin of her denta, It became audible of Skywhips screams as you sat up to see Sky whip was in front of bigger bot but it was sitting its back against the giant rock Phoenix was on top of before.

“What the hell is that?” You jumped up only to curse as your body aches like the seven pits of hell. Phoenix was too happy along with SkyWhip to care as they looked at the bot, it was a bit bigger than phoenix and was silver having the Lilac  linings on it, but its optics were black and powless and the core it had was empty. “I can't believe you made such a big thing so ealy!” Phoenix cheered happily and looked at you as confusion was all over the place.”I MADE THAT???” You yelled and pointed to ity as SkyWhip nodded her helm and looked at the bow that was on his back. “Maybe some kind of archer?” She suggested.

“Its just missing the finishing touch?” They both looked at you expectantly, “What?” You asked as they laughed and Skywhip picked you up using both her hands since she wasn't as big as Phienox who cpould hold you with one servo. “The spark silly.”She said and You were placed before the giant and you paled at the sight. ”It's Scary…” You said and Phoenix laughed her aft off. “Oh you made waaaaay worse before.” She got a roll of optics from SkyWhip.

“Whatever, now (y/n) needs to do last step by herself.”  You looked up to SkyWhip confused as she shook her helm. “Phoenix wasn't supposed to help you last time but now i'm here so you have to figure it out yourself.” She said strictly and you looked back to the lifeless bot and swallowed thickly as took a few steps forward and everything went black.

 

It was like you were In a pitch black box and the only thing that was there was the Empty Bot, The only light was your glowing hands that were Glowing blue with power pulsing through your veins. Your hands suddenly bursts into flames scaring the Living out of your soul, The fire flickers blue and Teal like Patterns. Pressing your hands together until something started to form into a sphere getting bigger and bigger until held a glowing blue stone.

Your heart skipped a beat as the stone was almost like a crystal,It hovered above your hands till you looked up seeing the giant hole in the Mechs chassis. Walking forward the stone shot away from your hands and into the core and you were thrown back into the desert sand instead of the black cube like room you were in.  
Phoenix seemed to have optics of a human child seeing how happy she looked as  she lifted you up,pain returning your back...  
¨Whats his name?¨ Phoenix asked exited as the mechs optics were open but it was lifless unlike Phoenix and SkyWhips, It was like everything was on but it was missing all the data…

¨Name?¨ You asked as SkyWhip nodded, ¨A name defines who they are and it matters a lot to a bot, Though their names can change its first name is the most important.¨ She Rambled and you blinked the (e/c) Eyes seemed to sparkle as if all your life you were never able to name something so this was like getting a pet...a giant...robotic pet.

¨So what do you wanna name him?¨ Phoenix inquired as you gazed at the New Cybertronian.  The memory of how you built him was almost magical on how the scrap metal was only a small pile and now it was Was a shiny new being. ¨When I was in the Black space thing, My hands were on fire so it was like  blue blaze… And It glowed like a star….so...¨ You paused gazing back into the Bots Bluish green optics as gears were turning…

¨I think i'll call him StarBlaze¨

 

¨StarBlaze, Hello my child of peace and ending wars...¨


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing permanently is stealing bee...

"So what do I say?" You whispered to SkyWhip as she was giggling. "Your the creator,Say hello to your children" She urged you forward as the Mech from before A.K.A StarBlaze was towering over you and SkyWhip blinking his beautiful optics looking around seeing The bland sandy landscape.   
"My children?" You whisper yelled to the neon Femme as she pushed you forward to the Mech's feet as It immediately gazed down at you Optics big and round  gazing at you.

"Hi" You waved awkwardly as it tilts it helm at you and a small smile started on its face plates. "Hello Creator." His voice was deep but had such a gentle touch, "talk voice of a angel~" SkyWhip swooned and Phoenix  elbowed her to quiet down. 

"Just call me (y/n). " You  told him as he nodded and reached down to you making you flinch thinking he was gonna smoosh you into the ground, But his big hands were gentle lifting you up seeing His optics glowed beautifully.  "Your very different from when i first saw you..." He murmured making you look at him confused. "What?" you asked as Phoenix stepped in and walked up. "Don't mind him (y/n), I am Phoenix." She stood straight looking at StarBlaze with Strong optics. "I am the leader of this group." She told him and he held you close to his chassis like a child would hold a stuffed animal close.

StarBlaze nodded in greetment to her. "Nice to meet you." He was polite to Phoenix and his body was radiating warmth...which was a bit annoying since it was hot a heck in this desert. "I shall inform you of our current situation." Phoenix looked to SkyWhip who nodded and walked up taking you from StarBlaze's grasp hearing something between a whine and a whimper come out of his voice box. "follow me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Meanwhile in a different darker place_

“Lord Megatron has been stuck in that room for days,sure he isn't sick?”  A vehicon muttered as The dark Decepticon hasn't made a appearance in awhile,the Silence was disturbing everyone from not hearing the barking orders or the screams of their fellow vehicon dying from failing.

Starscream has returned but even him couldn't into the room that was barricaded in a war. “Lord megatron could be working on a weapon,but he wouldn't do this alone…” Starscream hummed and looked down to his servo seeing that it was still shaking from what had happened. Holding that fleshy made his spark seem to tremble like he was unworthy to hold that flesh bag. It grinded his gears more than he knew.

Though His mind may be playing games on how that Fleshy held A pure gem of Energon but as soon as she let it go it went back to being trash… He needed someone who was good at this weird stuff and the only person who would know this would be soundwave.

Walking down these plain silent halls were like something was cutting through him, Luckily he made it to the doorway of the Silent mechs work toom glaring as Soundwave was caught playing with that beast of a Cat, It was shaped like a Animal of this planet so it disgusted StarScream…

Soundwave Was Not happy to see starscream here as It was like a weak point being found. “Any Idea how Pure energon can be made?” Starscream came out without hesitation as he need a plan to this. SoundWave shook his helm having no clue as Pure energon was supposed to be a extinct type of energon but They found it lucky to find it.

A crash was heard Startling Most of The vehicons as StarScream did not hesitate to figure out what it was leaving Sounwave to himself, Looking to his computer was A paused video of Starscream holding the flesh, But the fleshie was glitching out from the video not getting a good look.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He's a peacemaker” SkyWhip Mumbled as she was sulking, Phoenix shook her helm at SkyWhip’s childish whines to the big mech that was currently Nuzzling you happily. “He reminds me of a teddy bear but made of Metal and silver.” You smiled as you weren't really bothered with the affection from having such ‘Parents’ that k voiced… She may be a mind reader but she was such a  child at times. “Maybe she’s bipolar…” You reasoned and Looked over to StarBlaze as he was stroking your head with a single digit.  
“If the time comes he will protect and that's more than enough to stay in this group.” Phoenix Crossed her arms and Slowly looked up seeing the pure blue sky and the blazing sun,it was hot as heck and StarBlaze wouldn't be getting any Training done with you around. “SkyWhip” Phoenix snapped getting a idea as the neon femme whined again in response.  “It's too Hot for (y/n), maybe you can take her into town and cool off while i train StarBlaze for a bit and tell him...our situation.”

SkyWhip perked a bit before Getting up quickly and walked over to where you were in StarBlaze’s amazingly gentle grip. “Ok big guy, Your creator is going on a  field trip.” There was a sound of a small sigh from the tall mech until You were placed down to SkyWhip. “He's getting use to this.” SkyWhip looked at you and Smiled

“Were going on a ride” SkyWhip smiled at you making a smile go on your face. StarBlaze watched as SkyWhip shifted into a Neon Colored Harley And it’s engine revved making  the dust whip around, You easily stepped on confused about a helmet until the tires started rolling and you screamed out as SkyWhip drove away with you.

“I like her…” StarBlaze said looking at Phoenix as she chuckled. “The creator,Of course you do.” StarBlaze shook his helm slowly. “No, I like SkyWhip…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“SLOW DOWN FOR PRIMUS SAKE!!!” you yelled over the sound of the engines rattling over your voice.  SkyWhip was laughing really hard. The only reassuring thing was that the town was right there, As soon as she parked you were on your hands and knees panting kissing the ground. “You ok?” A woman asked as you looked up at her and Skywhip shutted up not wanting to be found out. “I-im fine.”you told her as she left you after giving a water bottle which you swallowed the whole thing, you could only live off of juice and sweet for so long.

“Shoot im getting bad signs..”SkyWhip mumbled and you turned to her, “ima just walk for a bit..” You pointed to the line of stores and you weren't given a second chance as she had a holoform and Drove off seeming to go circle the city.

Relief filled you as it was easier to walk around without a neon bike follow you, Stretching out your arms you yawned out feeling  all the pops in your ears. “I never want to leave back to that dang Desert…” You smiled brightly and looked around seeing how everyone was doing their own thing. It's so strange how to feel so out of place now….knowing about some kind of alien species and powers...it felt like a illusion…

Walking down the street feeling the actual breeze was like heaven, heck there was even a small garden that you couldn't help but sit on a bench and feel your stomach rumble, You had no money so you just sat there wanting food to eat.  
A boy with glasses suddenly came in and sat down with a  computer and started typing quickly, The typing was getting annoying as it was so fast. You grumbled sadly as The boy looked up at you and pushed up his glasses waving shyly to you, You waved back politely  and looked back to your own business which was nothing. “Are you waiting for someone?” He asked and you looked over. “No,just relaxing.” Your answer seemed to make him smile.

“Do you live around here?” He asked and you frowned quickly trying to think of something. “I don't really feel comfortable telling you” You said and he nodded suddenly blushing seeming to understand about getting into your business. “Sorry”

Silence was there again with the distant sound of tapping of the laptop, He seemed to catch on and was embarrassed of how loud the tapping was. You smiled as you wanted the typing to stop at first but now you just feel plain sorry for the shy boy, “Im (y/n)” You looked to him and smiled seeing his face heat up seeing him rub his neck nervously before shaking your outstretched hand.

 

“Raf” He said and you smiled at his name as you could of heard him say Ralph but i guess people have weird names...like a few bots back in the desert *cough*. “Im waiting for my friends to show up…” He said and looked back to his computer typing away a storm, “Really?,I it a meeting or something?” Raf chuckled nervously looking a bit guilty. “Sorta…”

You nodded and closed your eyes finally able to ignore everything ending up in your mind, Just another fragging black room. It seemed there was a purple stone that was Colored darkly with a  impure aura. Your eyes snapped open and looked around. A headache was the last thing you needed hearing a loud crash and a sound of a bomb going off. “Oh geez” You mumbled and saw the familiar purple bot with high heels…  
“sleeky”

Raf seemed to pale at this and stood up quickly shutting his laptop and took your hand pulling you along with him making you gaze over your shoulder confused. “What?” you asked as Raf was running as fast as he could with you. “Just follow me, StarScream won't hesitate to kill you.”

StarScream was his name...Well you guess it fits him better than Sleeky *sigh*, Hiding a bit of disappointment  Raf turned quickly now in the wide open seeing some kind of car driving towards you two. It was noticeable as it was yellow and Black and driving at a very fast speed towards the two of you. “Scrap…” You mumbled as it jumped shifting into a mech.

“I didn't make that…” You whispered and raf looked at you. “Of course you didn't, Just run!” He yelled pulling you away with him as you couldn't help but look back to the two fighting bots, Well this was your new life might as well not be surprised.  
A large Truck Was tossed landing not far in front of you making the ground tremble making You and Raf tumble down falling to your stomach squeezing your eyes shut feeling the depres go flowing from something else was being tossed. “(y/n)!” Raf quickly got up turning to you, Your head hurt small stabs of pain were bothering you. Raf used his sleeve to wipe something from your head to see blood.

“Can you get up?” He asked hauling you to your feet almost tripping in the process, “Bumble Bee!” Raf suddenly yelled as The black and yellow bot Was put to the ground having a crane fall down on its ped hearing a loud sound of angry beeps. StarScream was Walking to you two and Raf stood protectively in front of you glaring up, Such a kind boy….  
All the depries was mostly metal and You got a idea moving to look at the truck and rubbed your hands together hoping to dear Primus this would work.

 

Closing your eyes slowly the sound of StarScream's walking was slowed down like time was slowing itself…. “I need a fighter” You mumbled and time started back up seeing  Starscream Reaching down and lifted you up with those same look in his optics as before. “Who knew you were Valuable” He hissed and you frowned at hims and heard the sound of bending metal.

“What the…” StarScream hisse As a metal like skeleton gripped at Starscream’s servo hearing something like a screech of metal rubbing against each other, it sounded worse than nails on chalkboard . Starscream dropped you out of instinct with wide red optics seeing the metal was forming into a bot, A servo caught you just in time as it was fully formed into a servo. Your heart almost lept out of your throat as a Tall femme stood there, you couldn't really tell by looking but you knew it was a girl. “Thunder Blade!” You yelled as A bright blue stone formed in your hands and hit into its chest seeing life glare into the femmes optics.

Blue optics narrowed down glaring at The purple mech no words exchanged. Thunder Blade made a swift punch into StarScream's Helm a low growl was made from Thunder blades chassis. You were placed down safely and saw that Raf was trying to push the Crane off of the black and yellow mech that seemed to be whining out from a radio. You ran over and tried to help getting a Suspicious look from Raf but he needed the help ad StarScream was thrown across the town, Thunder Blade grabbed the crane and Broke it wrapping it around Starscream.

BUmble Bee was free and he Easily scooped you and Raf up in his servos looking at Thunder Blade, Thunder Blade got the wrong idea and Took a defensive stance about to attack. “Stop” You told them and Thunder Blade Immediately stopped and stared. Bumble Bee eased up and looked down to you and Raf. You were placed back down on the ground yet again, You were getting use to metal hands and arms holding you.

 

“Is that part of the autobots?” Raf asked bumble Bee as He shook his helm in a no… “So Decepticons?” RAg Asked again and Bee Let out  a series of beeps and whirring noises. You stared up at Thunder Blade as she looked own to you and held her servo out to you, you place your hand on her servo hearing the sound of a sigh from the femme.  “Who are you?” Raf asked looking at you, Bumble Bee looked over and shook his helm to Raf. “I already told you, Im (y/n).” you were calm until A Chain was thrown wrapping around you body making you fall back hitting your head on the cement ground, Thunder Blade turned to look but a Bot with Cherry red paint had her ina  choke hold. The femme wasn't gonna have it as she switched the rolls and flipped him over into the buildings

“Thun-”  
Your voice cracked feeling Yourself being dragged by the Black and yellow mech feeling him shift into his alt mode, you were tossed in the back seat while Raf was In the front seat. “Are you Kidding me!” you yelled and Flailed around in the back seat. The humm of the engine was the only other sound besides your squacks to be released.

“What do you think Optimus is gonna say about This?”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots feel dents,so they feel pain right?

“Lord Megatron?” StarScream walked into the ominus room that Megatron was last said to be in, Various things looked broken even claw marks were on the walls. The air was chilling even for the poor mech.

“She's Alive…” A raspy voice glitched as Starscream was shaking as a familiar form was soon above him. Megatron looked different but Starscream couldn't pick up on what was different from how well the Evil overlord seemed to blend with the shadows so well. Megatron grabbed Star screams servo looking at it his red optics flashed between the colors of red and blue making him push Starscream away. “Her scent is on you…” Megatron glared up  his optics back to red but the outline of purple was barely visible.

“Bring her here…” Megatron stumbled back to his room,razor like servos slipped down the walls the screech of his claws made Their hearing receptors over work. “If she isn't brought back…” Megatron Gared back his Optics glowed “i'll kill every last one of you!”

 

And that's how Starscream ended back here, He had no clue as to why Megatron was acting so strange or what he wanted with that fleshie. The next thing he knew was that this so called Fleshie had Created a mere femme out of broken scraps and dirt turning into some expert combat warrior, And heck with its strength to tie him up with a Long stripe of metal was enough to make him stop fighting. The fear of His spark being torn out was a big option this femme had but didn't seem to be interested in.

Bumble Bee had made off with The fleshie and the other one leaving him with This crazy silent Psycho, He almost feared it as much as Lord Megatron. “Take this piece of scrap off me!” He barked out hissing Seeing Knockout had Got here just in time to help, But the Femme gave no chance and flipped the cherry red Mech over and The sound of Horrified screams from Knockout as His paint job was ruin.

“That's enough friend...”  
StarScream froze seeing the same familiar face from before. The tall femme with orange and red flames stood not far from The femme that took down both decepticons. “I am Phoenix, I am the leader of A small group that was created from Your creator.” The femme didn't move staring back with glowing blue optics. “We are sisters, we are family made by our creator.” Phoenix spoke proudly of who she was with such determined gaze that Thunder Blade relaxed her frame and bowed to Phoenix.

Phoenix gazed around with Narrowed optics, “where’s (y/n)?” Thunder Blade gazed around as panic seemed to sink into the femme as Your tiny sweet form was out of sight. “Camaro…” Thunder blade whispered and Phoenix Stepped over to The two decepticons her arm shifting  into a canon, Orange energy gathered in it as A glare of the death was on the duo.. “Might wanna speak if you take pride in your life…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride wasn’t bumpy so you actually fell asleep and had strange dreams about these tiny robots with big glowing eyes, Though as you woke you didn't open your eyes as you felt so comfortable as something cool was pressed against your face. The air was cool wich was even better… wait cool?  
You raised your head quickly and hit your head on something, you muffled a cry in your hands as the cut from the earlier event was sore. Where ever you were was dark and a it small… voices were heard as you listened carefully to the conversation.

“ What was that sound?”

“I dont know dont look at me”

“We were not asking you bulkhead”

“Bumble bee why are you still in alt mode?”

*beeping noises*

“Please tell me you don't have another box of puppies in your trunk again.”

*Angry whirring noises*

“I'll believe you for now, But what's in the trunk.”

“Better not be a animal”

“Calm down Ratchet The mech cant help himself if he sees some kind of earth creature with fur look up at him with dll eyes.”

“That's too descriptive to be innocent”

“Shut it Miko”

“Make me Acree”

Well these people were strang talking about animals and stuff, But it kind hit you hard as you figured you were in a trunk of a car, Last time you were awake was when you were the back seat. “Bumble open the trunk.” A deep voice cut your thoughts as a sound of sad and shameful whirring and beeps sounded up.  
You finally saw light making you jump up but trip and land on your face on the Ground. A string of curses left your mouth as you sat up and looked around meeting a few unknown bots that stared with wide eyes. “Hey it's not a animal at least…” raf reasoned slowly sinking down from view. “Dear god there's more of them…” you whispered out and felt like passing out again. “Bumble Bee, what is this?”  A red and white bot looked to the Black and yellow camaro as it Shifted back into the bot you saw before that Raf was trying to free from the crane.

“Hi?” You mumbled out looking up seeing a Bot that looked alot like Phoenix but had Blue and Red flames and was a bit buffer. “Phoenix?” You asked out aloud as a cold silence filled the whole room, besides the unnoticed human that were sitting on the couch watching what was happening.

“Bumble Bee what have you done.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has a peaceful center...

It had been a week since bumble Bee has brought you to this place and honestly you were getting worried about where Phoenix was and the other bots that you made, You saw them as your children...Though you only knew them for about a day it felt as if you had a bond like when you have that Loyal cat that only will only sit in your lap.

“I understand im a threat or whatever...but it been a week and i want to know..” You started talking and The red and White mech looked at you grumpily. “But why am i in this!!!” You exclaimed shaking the Bars of a small box you were put in, Apparently the girl miko wasn't very pleased when the whole thing was black so she had the nerve to spray paint it pink and Then decorate the bars with those fluffy boas that you would buy from a dollar tree. “To think she would buy cheap stuff for my prison...WHERE'S THE GLITTER AT LEAST” You screamed and Miko looked over from a couch. “I was on a budget ok...plus it was a quickfix”

You groaned flopping back in the box as there were cheap crayons and Then some fried chicken...you weren't complaining when Jack came back with a bag of kentucky fried chicken so you stayed quiet and didn't complain about foods...SkyWhip obviously didn't understand that bagged food from a vending  machine can only satisfy for so long.. This was actually cooked.

Over the time you were here you learned all the names of the bots were here, and apparently Acree hated you the most...She would stare at you and make strange expressions like she was thinking about something. It was fun to startle her though. The leader here who was Optimus Prime didn't say anything to you in the least, he just walked in and Glanced at you and then went away.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead liked you the most though, Sometimes Bulkhead with get down and stare at you like when a kid stares at a ladybug in a clear box. But today you weren't feeling good your stomach was hurting and Rachet was debating whether to diagnose you since he was a doctor but wasn't use to human. “Whats up Doc-Bot?” Miko  walked into the medical bay where your box was at temporarily. “Don't call me that.” He grumbled and Miko rolled her eyes. “What's up?” He chirped and Looked at You as you were laying on the ground of the box curled up feeling like scrap.

“She ok?” Miko asked worriedly and you grumbled out a ok not wanting to move a inch as your stomach was killing you...Did jack poison the fried chicken? “Im trying to figure what's wrong but she won't talk.” He hummed and Miko frowned. “Looks like she's dying…” Ratchet panicked when Miko said that and rushed to pick up the box and put it on the ground to Miko. “When can you diagnose what's wrong with her.?” He asked seeming to panic as Losing a life was really a doctor's worst nightmare, Plus if Optimus found out who knows what would happen.

Miko waved her hand and sat by the bars. “Hey,hey,hey,heyyyyy” She poked you through the bars with her finger making you whine like a dog and look at her. Your stomach was hurting but it didn't feel like you ate anything bad so you guess it was homesickness...Though you didn't have a home you just missed Phoenix and SkyWhip and their small talks ands arguments...Heck you wanted to see StarBlaze And Thunderblade badly too…

A sigh left your mouth clutching onto your stomach, “food poisoning?”Miko prodded at you a you shake your head at her as she kept naming off all the things that were totally opposite of what you had. Heck it was just annoying you by how much she was going on about different things.”miko i think you making her feel worse…” Bulkhead pointed out at you as your brow was crinkled in distaste from all the noise. Bumble Bee started beeping and Raf nodded. “ Bee says it looks like separation anxiety.” You Nodded your head as it actually seemed to be true...all you could think about was the bots that seemed so close to you that you barely even knew about for years of your life. Heck you couldn't help but just try and imagine what their paint jobs looked like…

“I need StarBlaze cuddles…”you mumbled and Curled back into a tighter ball wanting the feeling in your stomach to leave, maybe it wasn't Separation Anxiety,maybe it was just homesickness. Optimus walked into the room wondering what the conversation was taking off. “How would Bumble Bee know what Separation anxiety was?”Jack asked as Acree Huffs Crossing her servos in distaste. “It's happened to him a few times..”

Ratchet Grumbled looking away from everyone.”well there's nothing we can do until Optimus gives us a word on what to do with this Human.” Everyone looked sad besides Acree who thought you deserved this seeming to know more about What Optimus motives were.

Time was going by and it seemed everyone was going to sleep since the lights dimmed and the sound of Raf's Computer typing was gone you stared at the dark place feeling how cold it was here… Heck The other 3 were covered in a thick blanket while you were just laying on the floor and whined out rolling on your back. You close your eyes wanting to sleep now and hopefully this would all end ands you would wake up to see (F/n) Shaking you awake and tell her how it was all a dream and she was a robot that was named after a mythical firebird...

Footsteps woke just as you were on the edge of sleep. “I Hope i didn't wake you up, I overheard you weren't feeling well.” Optimus Prime Stood tall and reached down lifting the whole cage like thing in hosservos staring at you with Optics that seemed to glow a vibrant blue. He placed the cage on the table like thing and Stared down at you. “I just wanted to check if you were in critical health…” He sounded caring as he glanced at you again seeing ti analyse your stature.

“I'm cold and I want to see Phoenix.”You tell him as he flinches at the name of your friend, “I'm sorry to hear that..” He seemed nervous towards you he could barely stare at you very long his glowing gaze kept flickering back and forth to you which was about give you a seizure.”Why Do you keep me here?” You finally asked looking at the spray painted pink floor  as Optimus Didn't answer but he let out a breath seemed stressed.

“Your...not a enemy,but not a friend..” he started and You rolled your eyes.”So I must keep a optic on you.” He stated firmly and you nodded finally giving up resting your head on your knees feeling all these conflicted feeling ball up in your chest. “ I Want to die…”You finally mumbled out and those words seemed to shock out the Blue and red bot in front of you.”Why would you want that??” He asked seeming to raise his voice but lowered as soon as Bumble Bee seemed to sleep in his stasis.

“Im tossed into different world and somehow in this mess, Apparently My life is a literally a lie and I can create fragging robots out of scrap metal, I was attacked by the same high heeled idiot  twice and Now i'm stuck in a cage spray painted with Pink and the fumes are killing my lungs…” You rambled and Hot liquid left your eyes.

“I just want to die if there's nowhere i can go that will offer me the same peace death can.”

 

Glowing blue tears fell to the floor as you hiccup rubbing your eyes irritated by the burning it had.. Silence was the only sound besides your muffled crying. Optimus didn't move at all but he stared down at you and did nothing but watch as The tears fell down.  

 

“Your nothing like I remembered.”

His voice broke the silence Making you look up from the blur of the fluorescent blue tears still streaming down your face, His brow furrowed seeming to be stuck in deep thought. “Your…” He clicked his tongue in thought looking away as you wiped your tears on your arm not caring as it seemed to stain blue. “Your much different from back then, Its almost as if your not the same person…” He opened up the cage with his digits and You were lifted up into hois servo clinging to his digits for dear life.

 

“What Happened to You Faira?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It's been weeks and We still don't have a lead.” Skywhip sighed out as The two new Bots were Standing around the broken gas station watching silently of the older bots talked . Phoenix was not noticeable as the kind bot that was once known to be (y/n)’s Friend, A dark and unfriendly look was on her face plates. She Was on edge and a very strong fighter, StarBlaze and ThunderBlade were quick to learn her combat.

SkyWhip was Very paranoid wich was different from her cheerful and Quirky attitude, But that was supposed to be normal when they weren't around their So called Creator, Especially when she was endangered. “I've called  Thunderstream, She's heading here all the way from paris.” Phoenix strided over to ThunderBlade who nodded in acknowledgement to The leader of this small group. Phoenix sighed out and Walked past,StarBlaze wasn't much of a fighter but he was a amazing archer and his skills were top notch...But ThunderBlade was the very Opposite with her strength and not afraid to get hands on…

SkyWhip was The only One who was All over the place, Her constant talking to herself was getting annoying  and Sometimes She would have a fuse. StarBlaze was Watching Over scared for her health but she was unhealthy as it was. A unfamiliar  Vehicle drove up Dark navy blue coloring with light apple red markings turned making the wind blow the sand a bit away like a tornado.

“Took you awhile to get here.” Phoenix walked over to see the Vehicle as It started to change ending up as a boy that was larger than her just like starBlaze. “Welcome back Silverstorm.” Phoenix greeted earning a chuckle from the mech. “It's good to see you old friend,Im honestly surprised you called me so soon.” He joked and Phoenix gave a glimpse of a smile. “But of course, You're the first here so i have no room to complain.”

“The first huh, surprised Thunderstream didn't get here before me…” He snorted as Phoenix walked over and Thunder Bade and StarBlaze gave Long looks at the two. “She's coming from paris..” SkyWhiop Perked up and Silverstorm frowned seeing her. “Hello Sky.” He greeted as she glared gazing back to her job. “Don't call me that.” She hissed seeming to shrink into a ball as she typed on the hover keyboard made of fractional light.

“Sharp tongue like ever…” Silverstorm sighed out seeming a bit sad from the harsh words from the Neon colored bot. “Well you did dump her…”Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder plate and Walked past the both of them watching as a large dust storm was going their way. “I called you for one reason, And i still haven't gotten your answer.” Phoenix looked back to Silverstorm with glowing orange optics…

“Are you willing to leave behind all of yourself for this?”Silverstorm nodded his helm. “I don't see why not, Someone is gonna have to fight alongside you” A smile came onto SkyWhip’s face as she looked at the two as they spoke.

 

“Good,The storm is coming”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots can be like wolves right?

“ I have a question for you “

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“Why what”

“Why did you stay when all the other creators left?”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Who’s Faira?”You asked the leader of the autobots as his electric blue optics shifted somewhere else seeming to be pondering on how to answer the question correctly, or to say anything at all. “Are you gonna even answer that?” You said annoyed with him as he vented out hot air.

“Maybe your not her after all...” He grumbled staring at you and you puffed out your cheeks not really with him not answering your question. “Who is Faira?”

“Faira Is a name of a creator…” He cut you off and you tilted your head slowly, Well at least you were getting somewhere. “Phoenix said i was a creator and i created her…” You told him and he nodded curtly but his optics were narrowed. “Yes Faira created many Bots good and bad,Each one more different than last time…” He held a bit of pride in his tone before looking more serious. “Sh had everything, Planets to give life to and to take away…”

 

A familiar feeling swelled up in your chest as he spoke so greatly of this Faira,like he was very close to her in the past. “Did you know her personally, or are you going off the block with this.” You interrupted him as he seemed to sit down slowly, Too busy with the conversation to notice.

“Yes I knew her…” he trailed off like his voice was getting lower and more gentle. “It Sounds like you didn't like her with the way you said that.”You pointed out and he coughed. “No,just the opposite I loved her very dearly.” He spoke strongly almost seeing a spark of anger in his voice. “Then why so aggressive?”

He went quite… The silence was crawling in you skin as he just seemed to drop dead quiet, “she was Observant just like you,Nothing got pasther.” He said and your cheeks flushed bright red and you looked away. “Your avoiding the question a lot.” You grumbled not really happy as he switched things around alot…

“She made a decision That affected everyone, Everything fell apart.” He gritted his denta and his optics didn't dare to make eye contact. “It had an effect like a soundwave, War broke out and it killed my sparkmate… My old friend started to lose himself.” Sadness masked over his face.“So she was a bad person?” You asked shakily as his servos seemed to stiffen up. “Of course not...she could nev-”

“Then...Why do you speak so high of her but act...Mean?” You pridded at him as more silence followed after making Optimus. “The stupid mistake she made...killed her” his voice box cracked like static and you frowned. “O-oh, i'm sorry to hear that.” You told Him as he nodded looking at you. “But that don't make sense how Faira was said to have died, but Phoenix calls me Her creato, If i am Faira does that mean m a ghost?” You asked and OPtimus Frowned deep in thought.

“There's really only one person to ask…” He said you looked at him Curiously, “It could be in the data...but Then again it would be better to ask….Phoenix straight.” e said and you frowned. “Well apologies but im held prisoner here” You said and Peered over his hands seeing how far the floor was on his hands.

“I don't like the way you put it..” he said and he reminded you of one oth those adults that hated cuss words with a passion, “hostage,Prisoner, what else an add to the list cause i'm running out of ideas.” you told him and he flinched.

He couldn't really say anything to you as his spark could barely handle the reality of how he truly felt about this all, But he said nothing but stared at your small form watching as you looked tired and frailer than when Bumblebee first came in with. “I think Miko has left some Otter pops in her mini fridge…” he said finally as you looked at him and felt a bit better with something cold but above all you were cold so it wasn't a mix.

In the end you took the Otter pops letting it freeze your hand but in surprise you got a extra blanket that smelled oddly of engine oil, After sending Optimus a judging look his face seemed heat up letting the sound of his fans turn on ebaress him even more. The sweet cool flavor of the otter pop was oddly soothing now that it was something eat oddly enough.

Optimus seemed to relax now that you looked lest bored and now was seeming to look like miko when she wanted to have a slumber party with Bulkhead.  You soon ended up passing out and Ratchet was watching from afar, Optimus Was watching over you with his glowing blue optics seeming to smile. “You really shouldn't be getting attached to her so easily.” ratchet mumbled and Optimus almost jumped as Ratchet was leaning against the monitor watching what was going down.

“I...Have no excuse” Optimus murmured and let a frown appear on his face plate,”Its like she tricks me into it.” He said and Ratchet walked over about to grab you and place you back in the pink sparkle jail of MLP. “DON'T” Optimus said and His optics widen as Ratchet froze hearing Optimus yell for only a second, MIko and jack moved slightly and the tension in the air slowly softened. “Sorry” Optimus apologized is stiff frame relaxed and Ratchet didn't move. “Your...optics are red.” Optimus froze and looked into the closest reflectant flat space he could find seeing his Blue optics were indeed the most terrifying red.

“This is like playing with MEgatron clones.” Ratchet said looking down at you as you looked way to ineccont and small to be what he was supposed to fear, almost like a Scraplet. Letting a shiver go down his spinal cord he looked back to Optimus watching his facial features turn into distress and memories were flooding his mind. “Calm down, I’ll just leave her and keep watch.” Ratchet decded and Optimus suked in a deeo breath to his vents letting his optics flicker back to the normal Blue.

“So close...I was so close to going to Alpha Mode…”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is large,yet the world is small...

" Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face...."

"  Do you realize we're floating in space "

" Do you realize that happiness makes you cry "

" Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die "

" Do you realize? "

 " That everyone you know someday will die "

___________________________________________________________________________

 

" Phoenix"   A beautiful silver and blue Femme walked up to the leader as Phoenix looked at The beautiful femme and Coughed and held out a servo to shake  "I was waiting for you  Thunderstream..." She said and Thunderstream chuckled softly leaning on one hip. "What can i say Doll, Paris IS just my home to stay" She said ina  silky accent.

Phoenix shook her head. "well i hope your not minding to get dirty on this mission." Thunderstream waved it off.  "oh of course not, a bit of Aft Whoopin is a  daily thing for me." she said and looked around. "now then, where the Darling?"  she said as her voice was sugar coated showing a bit of excitement.

"The creator was taken" Phoenix said and Thunderstream's face fell but quickly turned into a scowl. "Oh Is that so..." she clicked her tongue and looked away to look at the other bots and hummed. "Well isn't this nice, The Creator is missing and now...Were gonna relight the old flames."

In the background SkyWhip was about to reform Silverstorm into a  cube and feed it to scraplets. "Will you at least acknowledge me." Silverstorm asked as Skywhip turned her head. "what is there to acknowledge, Your ego or the pride,either are not Anything worth to care about." she hissed out 

"Why are you so mad?, you've been like this for 3 eons and never said a word to me." Sliverstorm defended himself making SkyWhip stand to her feet and glared at the mech as his height was her disadvantage for being a small motorcycle compared to the giant.  
StarBlaze and ThunderBlade were standing not far from the fight sending glances between the two, The emptiness in their spark was getting bigger like a black hole. "Must we stop them?"

"Enough" PHeinox walked over pulling the two away, SkyWhip turned her helm away and made a huffing sound fuming. "Well ain't this a peachy day, aye?" Thunderstream asked as she moved her hips in a swaying motion sending a small grin at the two new bots. "well look at that, she made full grown Bots..." She said in Wonder and Phoenix nodded her head. "Sadly yes, she's gain the attention of Prime and the decepticons..."

"And Which one has her?" THunderstream asked sending a coy smile to the leader as she frowned. "prime..." A big aft smile was On Thunderstream's face plates making Phoenix grumble under her breath. "ohhh so your brother has her~" Thunderstream teased and Phoenix snarled. "We do not speak of him" 

"Oh but we have to, especially if HE has Our creator with the remaining Autobots." She purred and Looked at the two new ones and cooed at them as they were sending strange glances to her. "maby a  alliance?" She asked and The darkest look crossed Phoenix's face aking Thunderstream sigh. "oh boy..."

"Those ungrateful,pathetic,scrap eating bots are never allowed back!" Phoenix voice boomed alost echoing the canyons, "They made their choice long ago to leave as well did the Decepticons..." She sucjed ina  breath feeling her eyes flash red. "And i will crush them one by one"

"So much hate...Faira wouldn't like to see you like this..." Silverstorm piped up and SkyWhip couldn't help but nod. "How would she feel seeing you right now?" A cold silence passed through the group of bots and Phoenix was speachess. " I..." She started and They looked at her for answers. The only thing going in Phoenix's mind was (y/n)'s Eyes when she saw that Phoenix wasnt really human, the look of many emotions. But none of recognition....

"I...No one knows" She finished and Everyone signed out in sadness. The sound of engines broke the silence looking over quickly going into defensive position, but a small jet into view a small smile was on the face plates. "It's Cacophony" SkyWhip cheered as the celebration was short as they realized it was carrying something behind them. "what..." Silverstorm asked and Thunderstream's optics narrowed.

 

The Jet stopped and what they were dragging rolled a bit. It was bag that obviously had something in it that was alive, the jet Bot morphed showing a small mech who was really young. Black and white with red, he stood very short, shorter than SkyWhip showing he was very young. His optics reminded humans of a grapefruit as it was orange but easily mistaken for red, SkyWhip cheered and grabbed it in a big embrace as a human hug. "Oh My Primus your bigger than last time!' She squealed and looked at him from all angles. "Let me go" Cacophony saif pushing the neon femme away. he immediately saw Phoenix and got int a soldier salute making a small smile at the Sparkling. well he wasnt a sparkling anymore, but she remembered when he was. "Wanna tell me what you brought?" She asked and Cacophony looked surprised almost like he forgot he had it. 

"On my way here i was attacked by a mech, He wa sundentified since im not upgraded enough to recognize things." Cacophony said and pulled off the bag. "But i brought him along just in case he was a enemy."  
In the bag was a yellow and black bot that buzzed angrily but was silenced seeing all the bot's, It was Bumble bee of everyone Phoenix wanted to see. Anf For her Luck Bumble Bee's eyes sight stopped at her with wide optics. She reached down lifting him to stand. "Well if it isn't my Nephew..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> war is the start of our spilled blood

"I don't want to do this..."

"It for the best"

"Im sorry, Knowing my position i would argue more..but I just can't..."

"I see"

"Wait, What are you doing?"

"Not letting my blood be spilled by your hands,I should be the one apologizing."

"Put that DOWN!!!"

"Lets just hope, wounds shall heal in time..."

"FAIRA"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks like he's in the petting zoo" Raf pointed out as You were sitting on a blanket with books and food, but a colorful kindergarten gate surrounded you, Ratchet was Glaring At you like you were a scraplet about to tip some energon off the table.

"IN all honestly she's being treated like a animal" Jack said as Whenever he got close to the gate it looked like He was gonna get pulled away by Acree seeing her optics glance carefully. "I dont get why the autobots seem so frightened of her, They didn't mind her until 2 nights ago when Optimus called a meeting." Miko whispered being a  stealthy ninja.

"I can hear you" You said glancing over to the teens, Miko sent a dazzling smile and  tossed a bag of cheetos at which hit you in the face, not that you were complaining. Living off of some foods was a rough life,but lucky enough to even have food waved over that.

"where's that black and yellow autobot?" You asked as Raf let out a sad sigh. "He left yesterday but he said he was gonna be back in a hour..."  "Yeah yesterday...Why haven't Optimus or Anyone else say anything about it?" Miko budged in and Glared as Raf lowered his head seeing a semotion of uneasiness come from the short boy.

"Well Im sure hes gonna be just fine, He Was pretty buff against Starscream so I doubt he would go down that easily." You said seeing Raf perk up from your encouragement. "But now that I mentioned, Does HE look alot like optimus?"  Asking this Jack let out a snort. "Are you color blind?" he asked and you shook your head frowning. 

"It's just they seem so...alike I couldn't help but wonder if they were possibly related..." YOu tapped your chin with a soft hum. The 3 teens were chuckling But Raf seemed to freeze and went into thought deeply. "Why were you even looking at them?" Jack asked.

"What else do I have to do?, I was bored so I was staring at Thier Pantjob and details about them, The color in their optics were all a bit different.." You rambled out and You were now the crazy person in their eyes. 

"never mind" you said quickly and glanced away to the 3 books that miko Picked out, You weren't gonna read them cause of reasons....Dictionary, Thesaurus, and Jacks Yearbook...

"Invasion of privacy" a mumble left your lips softly moving your head onto the blanket back to boredom... Ratchet let out a sigh and moved up toGo find optimus, You and Optimus have been speaking to each other more often, only when everyone fell asleep. It was soothing and the only thing that happened in this place.

"Ah it's been awhile, Take the humans out, there probably brought to insanity."

Optimus walked out an Glanced down at everyone, Acree immediately grabbed Jack before he could make a peep. Just showed how eager she was to get Jack and herself out! Bulkhead was a bit slower but he shifted opening the door for miko. "What about Raf?, Bumblebee isn't here for him." you pointed out and Raf waved her off. "ill be working on this, Besides (y/n) will be all alone" he said and a smile formed on your face wondering if it wa sa excuse or just he really felt bad.

Optimus didn't say anything but Ratchet Surprisingly left as well driving out as a ambulance. A chuckle left your throat as silence was very awkward after that. "Were keeping a optic out for bumblebee, No need to worry RAf" Optimus's voice rumbled being deep and soothing. Raf nodded trusting Optimus's word and continued typing. 

"How are you today dear (y/n)?" Optimus acted as he leaned down gazing at your form. "Im fine, much better though" You tell him ignoring the glance that was thrown your way by RAf. A look of suspicion.


End file.
